The present invention relates to a slide lock for joining two ends of a textile ribbon.
In numerous applications it is desirable to join the ends of a ribbon via a lock to form a loop identifier around the wrist of a user. For example, when taking part in an event, the textile ribbon can be used as non-transferable “entry ticket” to the ground (s) of the event. One of the first configurations of such an entry-right ribbon as a lock is a simple metallic sleeve that after the adjustment of the loop to suit the desired size is deformed with a corresponding tool by clamping the ends of the ribbon at this position. A disadvantage of this solution is that a tool is required to lock and fix the position of the lock and that the force, used for the deforming of the sleeve, determines the robustness of the clamping lock. As an improvement, a lock having a push-in part is provided, wherein an external sleeve is a cylindrical sleeve and the push-in part consists of two semi-cylindrical push-in part elements, and during the assembly the two halves of the push-in part can be simply folded to be pushed in the external sleeve. Each push-in part element is provided with at least one tip, and when in use, the two ends of textile ribbon are firstly drawn through the external sleeve, and then into the push-in part elements, and the two push-in part elements are then folded and pushed into the external sleeve such that the textile ribbon is pressed and thus fixed by the tips, and the length of the textile ribbon can still be regulated along the tip direction. However, in this lock structure, there are too many active parts which may be lost easily during transportation and storage and also have too many assembly steps. It is thus inconvenient for use.